


Hardison Geek & Gamer Headcanons

by amarane (aeternalegacy)



Series: Leverage Headcanons [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gamers, Gen, Headcanon, geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternalegacy/pseuds/amarane
Summary: A few silly headcanons about Hardison's geeky side
Series: Leverage Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831273
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Hardison Geek & Gamer Headcanons

In the upstairs apartment at the brewpub in Portland, Hardison has reserved the living area loft for his gaming and entertainment.

On one side, there's a huge couch, coffee table, incredibly large television, and Hardison's game consoles. He's got everything from the Atari to a prototype PS5 that Parker (and Eliot) stole from Sony for Hardison's latest Christmas present. (It was Parker's idea and Eliot got dragged along.)

There's also a fridge/freezer filled with orange soda, frozen snacks, and milk for Parker's cereal. Eliot has a love/hate relationship with that refrigerator. He has since snuck in water, beer, and healthy snacks in the hopes that Parker and Hardison would stop eating so much damn junk. (Okay, so the beer's more for Eliot when he's watching sports.)

On the other side is Hardison's "nerd cave" as Eliot calls it. As could be expected, he has a huge multi-monitor setup, along with tons of Pop dolls, figurines, and other geek memorabilia. He's redone the room a few times though it's been Black Panther themed for at least a year now.

He's got a sound dampening divider up between the TV area and his PC area, mostly because Eliot and Parker tend to watch movies while he's gaming.

Chaos and Hardison are not only rivals in real life but also everywhere else. If there’s online play involved, somewhere, somehow, these two find each other and try to get the other to rage quit.

They have found each other so far on pretty much every game they have played, usually without trying.

Most recently, Hardison's been complaining about turnips. Eliot and Parker don't get it but have figured out that it has something to do with turnips, Chaos, and price gouging.

Also, Hardison does not play Call of Duty when Eliot’s around because Eliot’s threatened, more than once, to throw out the console because Hardison gets too into it.

And Eliot just... cringes... at certain parts. Like, nope, that wouldn’t happen. Nope, nope... dammit Hardison, don’t do that!

Similarly, Hardison does not play any game that involves stealth around Parker because she does nothing but nitpick it to death and it takes all the fun out of it for him.


End file.
